A Family found
by TVSBIGFAN1
Summary: Years ago Grissom's twin girls were kidnapped, now its a rush to save them.
1. Chapter 1

"Did you see that game last night?" asked Nick Stokes as soon as Warrick Brown entered the brake room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; man, that was brutal! he replied.

"Why's that?" Nick asked.

"Because my team lost to yours!" Warrick replied to Nick as he handed him a twenty dollars then took a seat between Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders.

"Ok everyone, assignments!" Gil Grissom said as he walked into the room."Nick, Warrick, a house in Henderson had a bomb go off. A small leg out who it belongs to and what happened. Catherine, Greg, B&E off thestrip. Sara, you get to do paper work. Sorry, its a slow night." Everyone got up, took their slip from Grissom and went their own way.

At Nick and Warricks crime scene, there was not a thing in the house. Thewalls, floor were black, smoke still in the air, and pieces of the bomb werelittered on the floor in the living room. Right there, sitting in the middleof theliving room was a small, clean leg.

"This is very strange." said Nick.

"Yeah, well, I think we have everything here. Lets head back to thelab and see what we've got.

Back at the morgue

"Well Doc, what have you got for us?" asked Warrick.

"Well, not much, I'm afraid" Doc replies. "It was a clean cut, and there area few bruises".

"Could the child that owns this leg still be alive? How long ago did this happen, and can you tell if it belongs to a girl or a boy?" asked Warrick.

"I cant tell you male or female. This leg has been frozen for about five years or so. You could try to see if any child came into Desert Palms in thelast five years or so. The child would be between the ages 3-4 at the leg was cut off when the child was still alive; you can see the blood in the bone area. I sent David up with DNA already. I wish I had more for you. Sorry."

"Thanks Doc!" they both replied as the left to make there way upstairs.

In Grissom's office, he was hard at work on the paperwork.

"Grissom, there's something you should see." Wendy said after she knocked on his door. Looking up, he sees a very worried Wendy as she moved from one foot to the other as she hugged a file to her chest.

"Whats up?" he replies pointing to the chair across from him, hoping to ease her fear.

"I ran the DNA from the leg on Nick and Warricks case three times, cause I thought I was making a mistake, but I'm not. I got a match." Wendy said,never once looking up at Grissom to make any eye contact.

"Well, why dont you page them about what you found?" Grissom said, looking at Wendy very confused.

"Here," She puts the folder on the desk. "look".

Grissom looks at the folder sitting on his desk and starts to feel the pit of his stomach sink. He picks up the folder and opens it slowly, and the color drains from his face as the information sinks in. "Oh my." he replies.

"What do you want me to do?" she asks, looking scared.

Grissom finally looks ups at Wendy. "Its ok. I'll call the boys in and give this to them, you can just go back to work.... and thanks, Wendy". Wendy gets up out of the chair and walks out the door fast back to work.

"Knock, Knock" Sara said as she entered Grissoms office. "I cant believe you stuck ME on paper work!" she said as she sat Grissom never looked up at her for after a few minutes, Sara started to worry. "Grissom?" she tried again. He looked at her then. Sara could see the painand hurt in his eyes. "Whats wrong? Are you ok?" She asked. He still never said anything to her,but passed her the folder he was staring at. After she read it, she understood hispain,"Oh, Gil!"

"I need to get out of here." was all he said. With that, he walked to the door and turned towards Sara. "You dont need to say no more hun, I'll get the gang and see you back home." Sara replies with a small smile.

"I love you, Sara, I hope you know that."

"I know, and I love you too."

With that Grissom walked out the door, and Sarapulled out her cell phone to call the gang......


	2. Chapter 2

"Man, this sucks! Why dont I ever get any cool cases like Nick and Warrick?" Greg Sanders complained as he lifted more finger prints off the counter.

"Its a slow night, Greg, and would you rather be doing paperwork like Sara?' Catherine replies with a small smile.

"I guess I see your point, anything is better than paperwork!" Catherine looked over at Greg, and then the room.

"I think were done here, lets head back to the lab, Greg". Once they got into the car, Gregs cell phone went off. Looking at the display,

"Its Sara,", he said to Cath.

"Hello, what can I do for you?....yes, she is here with me...Is everything ok?.....Ok, I'll tell her and I'll see you there, bye.

"Whats up with Sara; she ok?" Catherine asked with concern for her co-worker, they were never close, but she did care.

"Yeah, I hope so, she said there is going to be a meting at Grissom's place after shift, all hands on deck"

"I wonder whats up." Catherine replied as they drove back to the lab, lost in there own thoughts.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSCICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Hey man, what do you make of this case so far?" asked Nick as they worked across from each other.

"I just dont understand why someone would set off a pipe boom and what, leave a leg? What type of message are they trying to send us?" Warrick replied looking up at Nick.

"I dont know, but I'm done here. There's nothing else for us to find. Want to go for a coffee and talk this out?" They put the pieces of the bomb back in bags, signed in the evidence and then went into the break room.

After, they each grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down. "So what did you find out about the house?" Nick asked Warrick.

"Not too much. An older couple lived there for 50 years. They died of old age. They never had any family. The house has been on the market now for the last two years. Before that, it was owned by another older couple, who then moved out of state. I think this is another dead end." Warrick told Nick. Just then Nick's cell phone went off. Looking at the call display, showing up Sara. "Stokes, hey, whats up?..... yeah, I have Warrick here with me now, I'll tell , I'll call Brass for you...Ok, see you guys soon"

"Whats up?"

"I guess we are going over to Grissom's after shift; everyone's going to be there for a meeting"

Back at the Grissom's town house

"Hun, I made fresh coffee, the gang should be here soon, so you might want to hurry up with your shower" Sara told Grissom. Just then, they could here someone knock on the door. "I'll be out in a few minutes" Gil told Sara.

"Ok, I'll stall for you".  
Sara opens the door, just to come face up with everyone.

"Come on in. Griss will be with us in a few minutes." After they all got some coffee they sat down in the living room.

"So, what's up?" asked Brass.

"Let's wait for Grissom, he has some of the answers"

Just then Grissom come down the hall, clean shaven, dressed in jeans and a polo t-shirt with a sad expression on his face. "I have something that will shock you." Grissom replied, as he looked around at his friends and family.

"It's hard for me to talk about this; it hurts." He walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out an album, and opened it to the first page, and passed it to Catherine. Looking down she saw a younger looking Gil, with two young girls, about the age of one, both had pig tails, brown hair with ringlets, but what threw her off was that all three had the same bright blue eyes.

"Oh my" was all Catherine could say as she passed the album around. No one knew what to say. Grissom then looked at everyone, as they stared in shock back at him.

"I would like you to meet my daughters, Anna and Hailey Grissom.

I just want to say thank you for all who read my story so far. I am sorry, but this is my first story and I am have a little bit of a hard time posting, I will try for a new chapter everyday. And I forgot to tell you all that I dont own the characters, just using them for my on fun! Anyways I hope you like!


	3. Chapter 3

"They were born ten years ago. I got drunk, I slept with a good friend; just the one time and then they were born seven month's later. The girl's mother was a doctor, so we were both smart. Well, so were the twins, they were reading books on their own by the time they were one. I had asked the girls on their first birthday what they wanted to be when they grow up; they said a CSI or a lady bug doctor. They had me wrapped around their fingers. We, Olivia, the girl's mother, the nanny and I went out to celebrate the girl's first birthday after they went to sleep. My mother babysat the twins. That night was my worst nightmare. They were taken from their beds. We found no fingerprints, hairs, fibers, nothing inside or out; just one dead end after another. Not knowing if they're ok or.....dead, it's been hard." Grissom told the group of people.

"I need a coffee." he told the group, just to give them a few minutes to let the information sink in. The group just sat there staring at each other not knowing what to say and also knowing that whatever they say will not help ease the pain in their boss' eyes.  
Catherine was the first one to move. Walking in to the kitchen, looking for her boss.

"Gil, I am so sorry, more than you will ever know." She said as she walked over and put her hand on his back to give a small rub of comfort.

"I remember when Lindsay was kidnapped. I was a bitch on wheels. You took a lot of that anger. I am sorry for all that stuff I said to you." she said.

"Cath, I never once blamed you for being mad and upset. I've been there I know the pain you went though; and I knew I would not give up until we found Lindsay safe and sound. I'm just sorry that you had to live though it too." He paused for a minute and then continued.

"Come on, let's go back and talk with the guys. Then we all need sleep." Grissom said after giving Catherine a small hug.

After they all sat down again. Nick was the first one to talk.

"I am sorry to hear about Anna and Hailey; I would have loved to have met them, but why are you telling us now? Are you opening their case and want are help; cause you don't even need to ask me', I'm in." The rest of the team nodded their head in agreement.

"Well, I am not opening the case, but it is now open. That leg at Nick and Warrick's crime scene belongs to Hailey. Wendy gave me the file an hour before shift ended. DNA was a perfect match. And if all is still dead at work tonight then I do want all hands on deck. I want to know what happened to them. I want them home." Grissom said to the group.

"Do you want us to start now?" Warrick asked looking at Grissom.

"No. I want you all to go home, and get some sleep, something to eat. I want you all to have fresh eyes. I have waited this long, another day wont make a difference now."

"Greg, are you ok?" Grissom asked the young CSI who had yet to say anything.

"Yeah, I'm just, um yeah, I'm fine; just shocked. I can't see you doing dipper duty." Greg answered.

"They were potty trained when they were 11 months old. And when they're your kids, you would do anything for them." Grissom told him with the shake of his head. Some times he wondered about that young man Grissom thought to himself.

"You knew about the twins?" Greg asked Sara who had not said a thing but had stayed close to Grissom, offering comfort to him.

"Yes, he told me a few years ago but it wasn't my place to tell; that and we are both private people. Ok, everyone, time to head out and we will see you tonight." Sara told the group of people.

"Grissom will brief us all on the case tonight about what happened eight years ago and go over all the evidence with all of us. We'll see if we can come up with something. Drive safe"  
They all headed out, still looking a little shocked.

"Night all." they said as they went though the door as they all went home thinking of the two little girls with the big blue eye's.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was in the break room waiting on Grissom. They all showed up an hour before shift. Everyone was already on theirre second cup of coffee. "Hey, does anyone think they're still alive?" Greg asked the room.

Not even needing to ask who he was asking about, Catherine replied. "I really hope so for Grissom. The poor guy, I feel so bad for him, not knowing for so many years."

"Why do you think he buaries himself in his work? Why do you think it took him so long to get with me? He feels like he let the twins down, they were just babies. They don't deserve this and neither does he." Sara told the group.

They all nodded their head's in agreement. Just then Grissom came in. "Ok, shift has not started yet. But we have a lot of work to do. I set up the lay out room already. So when you're ready, head over there, and we will begin"

Everyone got up at the same time to put their coffee mug in the sink and head out after their boss. Once everyone was seated Grissom began. "Ok. May 12, 1999., The twins were taken from their beds sometimewhere between 10 p.m. and mid-12:00 at night. The whole house was finger printed and there were no finger prints there that should not be. In the twins room the only prints there were mine, Olivia's, Pam the nanny, and my mother's. The windows were locked and had my finger prints on them. Who ever took the twins came in the front or back door but neither doors wasere tampered with. Who ever took them had gloves on. That night the CSI's who were running the case took our are finger prints." He said as he passed out photo's of the crime scene. "There was trace on one of the girl's beds, Anna's. Nine years ago, we didn't know what it was. Greg, I know your a CSI now, but I need someone I trust to run this.". Grissom said as he looked at Greg.

"You don't have to say any more. I don't mind being in the lab for this case." Greg replied.

"We went out for dinner at 7:30 and then went out to a show. I came in to check on the twins as soon as we got back at 12, and they were missing. My mother said she checked on the twins at 10 and they were played right out. We had their birthday at the park so they were there all day. My mother is deaf so she never heard a sound. I know she never took them. This has been so hard on her;, she blames herself. To this day she still calls up to see if they found any new information. Ok, Nick and Warrick, what have you got?" Grissom asked looking at the two guys.

"Well, not much. The bomb was a pipe bomb, I got some green trace off it, but didn't get run yet." Nick said looking at Greg as he nodded his head to let Nick know he would work on it.

"The house was a dead end as well;. Has Not been used in a few years. The last people to use it was an older couple that didn't have any kids. It's a small one bedroom house. I talked to a few neighabors that had been there for years and no one remembers any kids." Warrick told the group.

"The leg was found in the living room;. placed there after the bombom went off. Doc said the leg was frozen for about five years. Removed around age three or four, but if the girls are ten now, it would have been removed when she was five, which means she was small. It was also removed when she was still alive." Nick said looking up at Grissom with a sad look on his face. Nick cleared his throat and prepared to tell Grissom the rest.

"Doc said there might still be a chance that she is still alive if she had seen medical help ASAP, so I'll talk to the hospitals and see if any kids came because of a missing leg"

"Good. Greg, take these samples and run with them., Sara and Cath, I want you to go over finger prints from both cases. I am going to be hands off this time. I just can't;, it's too hard. I do want updates and if you have any problems, my door is open. I'll be doing paper work." Grissom told the group. Everyone then gave a pat on Grissom's shoulder on theire way out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gil, everyone is working hard on the case. Why don't you go home and get some sleep, something to eat, and call your mother. I know its been month's since you last called her, she would like it." Sara told Grissom on her way to get some coffee. "As it is, Eckle will be doing a lot of work with all that paper work you did.' She said with a small smile.

"Your right. I think I'll go crazy if I do anymore paper work" He replied. "But I think your right. I'll tell Catherine to give me a call if a case comes in, if not I'll see you at home" Grissom tells Sara as he get's up from his desk.

"I can tell Catherine your leaving, I am working with her".

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Hello, ma, how are you doing" Grissom asked is mother over the phone.

"Oh son. I am just fine, how are you dear?" She asked.

"I'm fine ma. I took the night off work, well kind of, I'm on call. I wanted you to know we found new evidence on the twin's case, so its now open" Grissom told his mother, after taking a deep breath he told her the sad part. "ma, we found hailey's leg at a house that had a pipe bomb go off in. She was still alive when she lost the leg" tear's coming to his eye's thinking of what type of pain she went though.

"Oh son! That's so upsetting! The poor girls! I am so sorry son! this is all my fault! If I did a better job of watching them, they would be safe and not hurt! Are they still alive?" She asked.

"Ma, its not your fault. No one knew this was going to happen, if I did I would have gotten a S.A.W.T team to babysit the girls and I would never have left them. They only person I hold responsible is the person who took them. I never once blamed you, and I'm never going to start. As for if there still alive, only time will tell, I'm trying to be hopeful but it don't look good" Grissom told his mother.

"Oh, do you think.....maybe I ......." Grissom's mother was trying to ask.

"Ma, I could really use your help here. Maybe make a good meal for me, keep me in line" Grissom asked her.

"I would love to. I'll pack a bag and leave now, and be there in five hours. But what about Sara? Would she mind me staying there? I never met her. Maybe I should stay in a hotel." She replied.

"No Sara would never let you stay in a hotel, she'd move in to one before she would let you. She is nice and she can't wait to met you. And my town house is big enough for the three of us" Grissom told his mother.

"Ok"

"I don't want you to speed, drive slow and be careful. Call when you get a half hour away. I may have to go into work so you may need to get the key from Sara at work. I'm going to lay down for a few hours. But I just want you to drive carefully, I need you in one piece and the twin's may need you too. I love you mom" Grissom told is mother.

"I love you to son" And with that they both hung up.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Man! Grissom is hard core! He finger printed the nanny before he hired her!' Catherine said to Sara as they worked across from each other at the table.

"Ya, he wanted to keep the twin's safe would be my guess, that or he was worried that she would take stuff from them. Better to be safe than sorry. Too bad it didn't help this time" Sara replied.

"Did he tell you much about this Oliva woman?" catherine asked. Wanting to know how Sara felt about all of this.

"A little. They went to school together. That they were friends for years. I've seen her picture once with the girls but never met her, she was pretty. Gris said right after the kidnapping they grew apart fast, she would call about once a year to know if he heard anything about the twin's and that's about it." Sara replied.

"Oh man look at this, I found something".......


	6. Chapter 6

Judy walked into the lay out room. "Has anyone seen ?" She asked Sara and Catherine.

"No, he went home hours ago, he needed to get away. I'm handling shift tonight. Why, what's up?" Catherine told the woman.

"Well there's a young girl here and she asked for him. Said her name was Anna but wont give me a last name. What do you want me to tell her? look's young to be out at this time of night to be alone".

Both Sara and Catherine look at each other as the got up from the table and went to the front entrance. There they saw a young small child sitting on one of the chair's holding a brown file. Her hair was down to her shoulder's, brown and curly, large blue eye's, and she had on old shoe's, a pair of blue jean's and a pink tank top that had a rip in the side, she was also very skinny.

"I'll call Grissom, and tell him to get his butt here" Sara told Catherine. With a nod of her head Catherine walked up to the young child.

"Hi, Judy told me your name was anna, what's your last name?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know" Came a small reply.

"Are you hungry or maybe you want a drink?" Catherine asked Anna.

"I can't take food or candy from people I don't know. There are a lot of bad people in this world" She replied.

"That's right, you should always be careful. But it's ok, I work with the cop's here. I don't want to hurt you, just help. My name is Catherine Willows" Catherine told the young girl. "Come on" Catherine told the child. "Let's wait for Grissom in the break room, but before we do that can I have a friend take a sample of your spit to run it?"

"I guess so, will it hurt?" Anna asked.

"Nope" With that Sara watched as the pair took off down towards Greg's lab. Pulling out her cell she called the house.

"Grissom's house" A woman's voice answered.

"AAAAA, is Gil there please?" Sara asked.

"Just one minute dear" the woman replied.

"Hello" Grissom replied a minute later.

"Hey hun, who was that?"

"My mother, Maria, I called her and asked if she would come down and spend a few days with us. I hope you don't mind. We both need this".

"No, it's ok. well big new. We think we found Anna. She came in asking for you. Catherine got a DNA sample from her and is then taking her to the break room for a bite to eat" Sara told Grissom. "She has your eye's, I really think it's her. So you and your mother need to get here now".

"Were leaving now" and with that they both hung up.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSSICSICSICSICSICISCISICSIICSICSICSCISCISCISCISCISCISC

Grissom and Maria made it to the lab in record time. Grissom thinking that he was very happy for only living ten minutes away. But before the pair could make it though the door Greg stopped him. "I got the DNA test right here. It's a match, it's Anna Grissom" Greg said with a large smile on his face. Then just noticing that an older woman was with Grissom. "Hello" Greg said to her.

"That's great news Greg, thanks. This is my mother, Maria Grissom, met Greg Sanders."

"It's so nice to met you dear. Gilbert tells me some wonderful stuff about you. I hear your a CSI now, that's wonderful, but I hope later you will show me around in the lab were you use to work." Maria told Greg.

"I would be glad to, " Greg replied

"Oh, its just Maria dear. But if you will excuse me of a minute, I need to see my grandbaby" Maria told Greg

"Of coarse, this way" and the three of them took off, Greg going back to the lab and Grissom and his mother going to the break room. Once they got to the door, Grissom stopped and took a beep breath. Tear's coming to his eye's, scared of what the young child had gone though.

"It's ok now dear. She is back with us now. And I know everyone here will watch over the little angel" Maria tried to comfort her son.

"Thanks'" And with that the pair walked into the room.

"Hi" Sara was the first to say anything to the two Grissom's. "You must be Maria, it's so nice to met you. I'm Sara Sidle and this is Catherine Willows, and this young girl is Anna" Sara said as she got up to shake Maria's hand.

"Like wise dear."

"UM, I'm Grissom, Anna, were have you been for the last nine years and where is Hailey?" He said to the young girl. Not knowing what else to ask her.

"I think Hailey is dead. And I had to find you to give you this. I've been in Canada, it's my home....well till now, I don't have a home" She replied handing the brown folder to him.

Almost scared to open the folder. He looked at pictures of the twin's scared at different age's. And then he saw a picture of his old nanny sitting beside her was her twin sister.

"OH MY GOD!!!! they were twin's" At this everyone in the room was looking at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"Sara and Catherine can I see you in the hall for a minute please?" and with this he walked out of the room.

"The finger prints don't match" he told them.

"Ya, No one like's it when you do that. But I know, I ran them both though the finger print data base and nothing on either finger print, but now I have to run them though the Canadian data base and I hope this time I will get a hit" Catherine told the two.

"I need you to go over these pictures, finger print it, and see what you can get from them. I'm going in to talk with Anna, and see what I can get from her. I'm having a staff meeting in 30 minutes" with that they went there own way.


	7. Chapter 7

Grissom walked back in to the break room after he watched his co-worker's go back to work. After taking a seat beside his mother with Anna across from them. Still not knowing what to say to the child, worried that he might scare her but filled with so much joy she was there, safe. He just wanted to pinch himself to make sure he was not dreaming.

"I see that Catherine got you something to eat, do you want anything else?" Maria asked Anna well Grissom was still lost in his thoughts.

"No thank you ma'am" Anna replied.

"Ok. But you just call me Maria. Are you hurt? I see there is some blood on your pant leg. We can take you to see a doctor" Maria asked.

"No thank you, it's not that bad. I don't even feel it" Anna replied looking down a her leg.

That got Grissom out of his own little world. "Anna if your hurt, we want to help".

"Haliey's eye's look the same as yours" Came the only reply from Anna a minute later.

"Well yes. I am your father" Grissom said as he watched the young girl's eye's get large.

"That would mean your my grandma" Anna said looking over at Maria, who only nodded her head with a small smile on her face. Eye's back at grissom, "Are you going to hurt me too?" she asked in a small voice.

"No, never, I would never hurt you, and my mother wont either. I wanted to find you, I looked everywhere for you and your sister, but you found me. But how?" He asked.

"In school, we had to talk about are parents job, what they do and stuff. It was Lindsay. She's in my class so at lunch I asked her if her mom could find people who were missing. She said her mom would have to talk with her Boss, so I asked what her Bosses name was, and it was you. But I didn't know you were my father, my mom would not tell us." Anna told the pair.

"But Lindsay is a few year's older than you" Grissom told her.

"I know, we skipped a few grade's." Anna told the pair with a small smile.

"We really should go and get that leg looked at and then I need to ask some question's" Grissom told Anna.

"I would like to answer the question's first, I'll fall asleep once the doctor starts working on my leg, that or I will pass out. This is nothing compared to what I'm use to, it don't even hurt" Anna told him.

Taking a tape recorder out and setting it up. "I want to tape this ok" Grissom told her as he hit play, Anna only nodded her head.

"Um, ok. who have you been living with for the past nine year's?" Grissom asked

"With mom and the two nanny's"

"And do you know what there name's are?"

"Yes, Oliva, Pam and Jen"

"Where have you been living for the last nine year's?"

"In Canada, Fredericton, NB till last year when we moved here"

"Where do you live now?"

"221 white eke road"

"Why do you think Haliey is dead?"

"Cause I ran away. I got a camera from a teacher a few years ago for my birthday, I never told the nanny's or mom about it. I took the camera to school today, I never got on the bus to go home. I went to the mall to get the pictures off the camera thinking it might help find you, then I walked here, I have short leg's that's what took so long. I wont get into car's with people I don't know, you don't know what kind of trouble your walking into there. Any way's I asked Haliey to come with me but she has a hard time with her leg, she would never make it. But mom said if we ever ran away or told anyone what she does to us, she would kill us".

"What does she do to you?"

"She hurt's us like hit's and kick's. She lock's us in the basement. We only get one meal a day, and that's at school, in the summer it's only once a week. Um, she took a hand saw and took off are leg cause we tried to run away when we were younger. Thing's like that."

The whole time Anna was talking she never looked at either Grissom or Maria, once she did she was shocked to see the tear's running down Maria's and tear's in Grissom's eye's.

"Are you going to find Haliey? And after that, what's going to happen to us? are we going to stay at mom's?" Anna asked Grissom.

"Your both going to move in with me and Sara, and we will never hurt you. Your mother and the nanny's will be going to jail for a very long time. Ok?" Grissom told Anna.

Anna only nodding her head. Grissom turned off the recorder and addressing both Anna and Maria, " My co-worker's are going to have a meting soon so I'm going to stay here. I'm going to call the hospital to let them know your coming. I'm staying here to see if we got anything on Haliey. I will give you both updates in the morning. In the top draw of my dresser you will find large t-shirts, that should be good enough for you to sleep in tonight, so take a bath or shower before you go to sleep, just use Sara's hair brush, she wont mind, and under the sink in my bathroom you will find an extra tooth brush " Grissom said to Anna. "Ma, I want you to wash Anna's clothes for me, if you don't mind. Then in the morning I'll give you my bank card, I need you to pick up clothes and other stuff Anna and Haliey will need. Ok? and also I am going to send you with a police officer, just to be on the safe side". And with that they all got up, Maria gave Grissom a hug and kiss on the cheek, and Grissom gave a small hug to Anna who was not to sure about the hug, then out on there way they went.

In the lay out room............

Ok, thanks everyone so far! This is kind of fun writing even if it does suck with all my spelling and grammar mistakes! I am moving in 11 days, and I have a lot of packing still to do and being a single parent is not easy, so I think I will start writing two chapters a day so I get the story done before the big move, I don't want you hanging!! And I am sorry about all my mistakes, I do use spell check, but when I move the story to fanfic, I don't know why the mistakes come back, I'll try to do better! More twist and turns to come and a big shocker in the next chapter!! So stay tuned!! By the way, I live in Canada, and never been to Las vages, so I made up the adress, but all adress's in Canada are real! thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Back in the lay out room everyone was getting a seat. Grissom was the last to walk in. "OK group what have you all got?" He asked.

"Well I got a hit from the Canadian AFIS data base. Pam and Jen Porter have been in jail for kidnapping, they got out ten year's ago. They were born in Ontario, other than that there is nothing on them. Oliva Taylor, had three kids, and no priors." Catherine told the group.

" Three kids? Ok. Any way's I talked to Anna and I got an address to where she was staying. I think we need to go there". Grissom told everyone.

"What did Anna say? how did she find you?" Catherine asked'

"Well she is in the same class as Lindsay, I guess they had an assignment about what there parent's did for work. At lunch she asked who she could talk to, to help find her father, Lindsay gave her my name, so she came tonight and here we are now"

"OK Grissom, you got that address?" Jim Brass asked.

Handing Brass the piece of paper they all headed out of the door after getting there kit's. After the 40 minute drive across town to Anna and Haliey's house. The cop's had the house covered. Cop's going in before CSI's to make sure it was safe. Grissom stayed in the car, scared of what he might see or find. Remembering what Anna had said about Haliey being dead if either of them tried to leave. And thoughts about the third child. He knew he had to talk with Sara about adopting the last child but after hearing what Sara had gone though in foster care, he didn't think she would be that upset if they went though with it, he didn't want the children split up since all they had over the years was each other. Just then Sara ran out of the house calling for EMS to go to the basement as she headed towards him. Just then a small smile appeared on her face.

"We found Haliey in the basement, she is banged up but alive. She was alone, my guess is Oliva, Pam and Jen are on the run" She told him.

Just then the EMS worker's came out with Haliey. Grissom ran over to her as she was heading towards the ambulance. "Haliey, are you OK?" He asked as he looked down at her. Looking so small on the bed, she only blinked her eye's, not answering him or any one else as the worker's rushed around her.

"OK, Gil, the place is empty, seems everyone left in a hurry. Catherine gave everyone a room to cover. And Haliey is not talking right now. I did put out a an APB on Oliva's car. Will get them, and they will never hurt anyone again" Brass told him as he went to stand next to him. "Why don't you go home to your mom and Anna" Brass told Grissom.

"No, they will be sleeping so there's not much to do there."he replied after looking at his watch." And there is no way I'll be able to sleep now. I'm going to head on over to the hospital and check on Haliey, so call me on my cell if you need me" . Brass nodded his head and watched as his friend drove away.

At the hospital Grissom parked his car and headed in. Stopping at the front desk. "Hi, yes, my daughter came in a few minutes ago, Haliey Grissom please" he asked the woman there. "just one second sir" she replied as she typed in the information into the computer. "Yes, here it is. She is in the back with Dr. Mary Davis. If you'll come with me I'll show you what room she's in" She said and with that they went down the hall way. After stopping at a door with the number four, the nurse knocked on the door. "Come in" came the reply from the other side of the door. "Doctor, Haliey's father is here". "Send him in" stepping back to give Grissom entrance into the room the nurse left the three alone. Grissom walked slowly over to the bed and looked down at Haliey .

"Hello, I'm Dr. Mary Davis, and you are"

"Um Gil Grissom"

"Can you tell me what happened to this young girl" she asked looking up at Grissom

"I really don't know. She was kidnapped at the age of one, this is the first time I have seen her since" he told the doctor as tear's started to pool in his eye's.

"I am so sorry . I cleaned up most of her wounds, she also has 2 cracked ribs, I have to stitch up her head. I want to keep her here for a day or two to make sure she is not having any problems" the doctor told him as she went on stitching up the girl's head. "She has not said a word yet"

"Did you put her to sleep?" Grissom asked

"No, she fell asleep all on her own, the poor thing." after another ten minutes of work the doctor was done. "I'll leave the two of you alone for now but I'll come back later to check on her." she said as she pulled the blankets up to the girl's neck.

"Thank you so much" Grissom replied as the doctor walked out of the room.

Once he was alone he let the tear's fall. He pulled a chair beside the head of the bed. Reaching out he stroked the hair away from Haliey's face as the memories of the twins when they were younger came back. Remembering when the girl's were having their first birthday, running around and hearing their laughter. Reading story after story to them under the big oak tree at the park, pushing them on the swings, holding them in his arms when they were upset.

"I promise to keep you safe and I want you to know how much I love you and your sister, I never stopped and I never will!" Grissom whispered to Haliey as she was still sleeping. Just then his cell went off, looking down he saw it was Sara, getting up and heading outside of the hospital room and still trying to get a hold of his emotions. "Grissom"

"Hey hun, how is she doing"

"She's OK I guess. Two broken rib's, some bruising and a few stitches in the head. The doctor wants to keep her here for a day or two. She still has not said anything but other than that, she will be fine, she is sleeping now"

"OK. I'm getting dropped off there, so I'll see you in five, OK"

"Sure, see you soon"

Grissom went back in to watch Haliey sleep. A few minutes later Sara walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Come on Hun. Let's go home" Sara said to Grissom

"I can't leave now, what if she wake's up. I should stay here, you take my car home"

"No way Hun! Come home, take a shower, get something to eat, say hi to your mother and Anna, give them an update, than come back. Your just going to scare the girl with that smell!" Sara said in a soft voice.

After agreeing with her they both went home. Once they got there, they were shocked to see Maria up. She was sitting at the table with a pen and paper making a list well drinking a coffee.

"Oh, hello you two" she said not even looking up.

"How did she know we were here" he said to Sara, "my mother is deaf".

Just then Maria tuned to look at the pair, "Go take a shower, both of you smell like decomp!" making a small joke than her face went white as a sheet "Oh Dear No"she whispered.

"No ma, we got Haliey, she is a little banged up but is going to be fine in a week or two".

"Oh good! Now I want you both to shower, I will start breakfast well you do that"

20 minutes later the three were back in the kitchen having a coffee as Maria made french toast with strawberries. "I started making a list there of what the girl's will need. I made two list's. The stuff you will buy and the stuff I will buy, Gilbert I want you to go over it and make sure I didn't miss anything" Maria told the pair

"Ma, I'll get everything, you save your money"

"No way, son. You did not have children for me not to spend money on them"

At this, Sara started laughing so hard she almost fell off her chair. Both looking at her like she lost her head. Just then Anna walked into the kitchen.

"Come sit dear. I'll get you some juice and breakfast will be ready in a few minutes"

"Thank you. did you find Haliey?" she asked Grissom and Sara.

"Ya, We found her but she is not talking. I was with her for a few hours, I'll go back after I get something to eat, Ma and you should stop in after you do some shopping" Grissom told the pair

"If she is not talking, you don't have Haliey" Anna told him

"What do you mean? she looks just like you!" Grissom told Anna

"That's my other sister Joy, She's deaf, she wont talk.... you did know that there were three of us right?

Nothing else was said as they were all in shock...............


	9. Chapter 9

"Were triplets, I thought you all knew that" Anna said as she looked at the plate that Maria placed in front of her.

"We had no idea" Grissom replied "I have to call Brass so he can let everyone know" After he pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial,after two ring's Brass picked up. "Hey.. ya she is fine but her name is Joy, I need an Amber Alert out on Haliey...there identical triplets... ya I'm shocked too..great, thanks" then placed his phone down.

"OK, now that's done, this looks great ma" Grissom told his motheras he looked down at his food.

"I just hope it is good, now eat up" she told everyone as she put a plate in front of Sara.

"So Anna dear, tell me about yourself. What kinds of stuff do you do for fun? And your sister's. We need to get all you kids new clothes, dresser's, bed's, and you need some book's, you girl's do like to read, right? oh and I am going to pick you all up a lap top computer, which means you all need desk's and chair's, oh and we need to paint for the wall's!" Maria went off

"Wow mom, I don't think I have ever heard you talk so much before!"

"Oh there is just so much to do, and not much time. I could not sleep all night so I cleaned out your office and put your stuff upstairs and set that up as an office. I have two room's all cleaned out and ready for painting, just got to pick out some nice paint. What colour do you want to paint your room dear?" Maria said looking at Anna

"Um-mm, I don't know, why would I have to pick a colour, it's not my house" Anna told her

"Yes it is. Your the one who will have to look at the wall's all the time and sleep in the room, so it stands that you pick a colour" Grissom told Anna

"My sister and I are getting are own room?"

"Yes, will put a day bed in my office for my mom when she is down" Grissom told her

"Sara, what about your family, where will they sleep when they come down?" Anna asked

"I don't have any family" Sara told the group with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry" both Anna and Maria said

"Well, I guess were all done eating. Why don't you guy's go do your shopping, and Grissom is going to head over to the hospital and see Joy and I will do the dishes." Sara told the three

"Oh no dear, you worked hard last night, you go and lay down, I'll wash up the dishes and then me and Anna will head out" Maria told her

"Oh no, you cook, I clean!" Sara argued

"Sara are you fighting with my mother?" Grissom asked her, using his hand to hid his mouth behind it so his mother could not read his lips.

"Well...... She cooked a great meal!" Sara said as her face was turning red

"well if your not too tired, I guess I will let you do the dishes, but just this once! I am here to help you and Gilbert, not have you clean up after me" Maria told her.

"Well good, doing the dishes will help me relax from work."

"All right, and tonight, I will tell you girl's story's about Gilbert when he was a young boy, we'll all have a good laugh!" Maria told the group as she waited as Grissom got out his charge card.

"have fun with this ma" he told her as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then turned towards Anna "get anything you want, clothes, toy's,book's whatever you need and want, and if you can't find something special you want, just ask Maria, she'll help you find it, OK?"he told her

"OK, but are you sure?" Anna asked

"Yes, I want you all to be happy here, to have a place to call your own, and thing's you enjoy, OK?" he told her

"Thank you so much" she said than ran over and gave Grissom a hug and then went over to give one to Sara

Just then Grissom cell phone went off "Oh God! Are you sure?......."


	10. Chapter 10

"....Are you sure....OK, I'm on my way" Grissom told Brass.

After hanging up his phone he turned towards his mother.

"Something happened at the hospital, someone tried to kill Joy. They have Nick working on it, there going to move Joy to a new room and there not going to use her name. So when you get to the hospital call my cell and I'll met you down at the front desk, ok?

"I want to see Joy, to make sure she is ok" Anna told him

"No, you go get your stuff that you'll need. Right now she has the doctor with her, then the cop's need to talk with her and then my team, there is going to be a lot of people in and out of her room. But don't worry, let me do that, you go have fun shopping and in a few hours you can stay and talk with Joy for as long as you want. And if the doctor say's it's OK, she might get to come home today and you can spend all day and night with her. So I need you to help my mom get some clothes for her too, OK?" he said

"OK, I guess, but I better get to see her" and with that Maria and Anna left with the cop.

"Is she OK?" Sara asked as she was washing the dishes

"Ya, I guess so, the nurse came in to check on Joy well either Pam or Jen was holding a pillow over her face. They have either Pam or Jen at the station, but she's not talking" Grissom told her

"Oh the poor thing, I wish this was all over for the girl's"

"Me too" Grissom said as he was putting on his shoes. "I'm heading out, but I'll call you later when my mom and Anna get to the hospital to give you an up date" he said. Walking over to Sara he gave her a short kiss and a hug.

"OK, I'll go to sleep now, and then later I'll come up and stay with Joy and you come home for some sleep" Sara told Grissom

"No, I'll stay with Joy, and talk with you later"

"No, you can't do that. You need your sleep too, you wont be any good to the girl's if you don't!"

"Your right, OK, I'll talk to you later" and with that he left.

Ten minutes after Grissom left, the house was cleaned. Sara decided to lay down and get a few hour's of sleep in before heading over to the hospital. Sleep was a hard thing to get but after a few hours she did get some.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The first stop Maria and Anna had made was for clothes.

"Oh, how about this dear?" Maria said holding up a pink top

"It's nice but that's something Joy would wear"

After three hours of shopping for new clothes and trying them all on, with two full cart's they decided they had enough clothes and the next trip would be for shoes.

"Wow this is a lot of clothes!" Anna told Maria as they put all the clothes in the trunk of the car.

They arived at Pay less Shoes store, and asked for some help to get the size right. A man in his 20 went over to help them.

"OK, lady's this here will tell us what shoe size you need, so take off your old shoe, what size is it?" the man asked

"Size 4" Anna told him

"well I guess you do need new shoes, there two size's too small!" the man told the pair.

After an hour of picking out two new pair of sandals, two sneakers, and a pair of dress shoes, Maria said they were done

"What about my sister's? wont they get new shoes?"

"Oh, yes dear, but they should be here to pick out there own shoe, I am a little worried that you might have different size feet. Will you let them wear a pair of yours and then I'll take them here to get there own shoes?"

"Ya, I share everything with them"

"OK lady's, I'll ring these up and then you can have a nice day" the man said

"Can I wear the running shoes out please?" Anna asked

"Sure thing" the guy handed her the shoes after he rang them though.

Once they put the other shoes in the car, Maria told the cop and Anna that it was time to get something to eat and they could do more shopping after. They headed out to a nice place to eat just off the strip. Maria was having the time of her life. Seeing her granddaughter's laugh was almost bring tear's to her eye's, she knew that if she heard her laughter she would have come undone with tear's. After they got a bite to get they went and picked out some furniture for the bedroom, once they were done that they headed over to the hospital.

"Hi, you two, did you have fun? and am I broke now?" Grissom said to them as they walked into the room with a smile on his face

"No dear, it was like pulling teeth! I can tell she is your daughter, hated to spend money! but I had so much fun, can't wait to do it again!" Maria said with a large smile on her face.

"I had fun, it's just that I have never had that much clothes or shoes that fit before!" she said holding her foot out so Grissom could see

"Nice" he said as he watch Anna get up onto the bed with Joy

"OK girl's me and Maria are just going to step out side in the hall for a minute, just call if you need us" and with that mother and son went out into the hall.

"What did the doctor say?"

"That Joy can come home today if she has the proper bed, cause of her rib's"

"Oh good! I'll go out to the car and get some clothes for her to change into, and I got a call from Sara, she says's she has a surprise for the girl's, I wonder what it is.."


	11. Chapter 11

"I would like you to met Hank" Sara told the Grissom family once they walked into the house as she was holding a boxer by his cal-or

"awwww, he is so cute!" Anna said as she and Joy ran over to the dog to pet it and rub it's tummy.

"UM, Sara, can I have a word with you on the patio?" Grissom asked.

"Sure, girl's will just be outside" and with that they both went out and Grissom closed the door but could still see the girl's and the dog.

" A dog?" Grissom asked

"Yes a dog"

"and you named it Hank? why?"

"I did not name him, he was already named when I took him. His old owner's are moving and they can't take him cause he's too big, and he was use to kid's. He's perfect!"

"What are we going to do with a dog?"

"Love him?"

"Sara, we can't keep him! we both work long hour's! it's not fair to him!"

"Gil, we have children now, we can't keep the same hour's anymore, no more living at the lab!. The dog needs a good home, he can get that here. Look at the girl's, they love him already!"

Grissom looked over at his daughter's. Joy was on her back with the dog licking her face as she hugged the dog, and Anna sat beside them petting the dog, laughter could be heard from both of them.

"OK, your right, we can keep the dog" and with that they both went back in.

"Can we keep him! Please! will we help clean up after him, walk him and feed him! Please!?" Anna said looking over at Grissom

"Yes, but you better help!" Grisssom said and singed to Joy. With that Anna ran over and gave Grissom a hug, than Joy did too.

"Now, I need to make dinner, why don't you guy's take the dog for a walk and by the time you get back it should be ready and then I need to go into work and see what's going on" and with that Sara, Maria, Joy and Anna left fro their walk.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSCICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Later that night back at the lab, everyone was in the lay out room when Grissom walked in.

"OK guy, what have we got?" Grissom asked

"Well, we can't find the car, and we got no leads"

"Do you think Anna or Joy would know where there going if they were running?" Catherine asked

"I'm not to sure, but I could call them....wait...Anna said they lived in Canada before moving here...maybe there" Grissom told them.

"Where in Canada? I could call the MP's and let them keep their eye's open" Greg told the group

"UM... Fredericton" Grissom told Greg

"OK, I'll go and give them the info and picture's of everyone. And I'll call around to see where the kid's went to school and if Oliva had any friend's or people she might call" happy to have something to do to help, Greg walked out of the room.

"Catherine what have you got?" Grissom asked her

"Well I went over the house, and it's not pretty. The girl's went though hell. How are they anyways?" she replied

"They seem OK, Anna is more open and is now talking, Joy, well she is going to be fine in a few week's but she is still scared. Sara got them a dog, which they both love"

"Nice, what's his name?" Warrick asked

"Hank"

"Tell me Sara never named the dog?" Warrick asked

"No, she never. It belonged to friend's of hers but they had to move and leave him here. They wanted him in a good home, and I guess that's mine. He's a big boxer, nice looking dog and great with the kid's" Grissom told them.

"Will find Haliey, Gris, don't worry. What are you going to do tonight?" Nick asked

"I'm doing paper work. Sara is on call, so if she gets called in I'll go home and stay with the kid's and my mom"

"OK, well Warrick and I are due in trace, so we'll get you up to date later" Nick told him

"Good, thanks" Grissom told them as they walked out the door.

After two hour's of paper work Greg runs into his office holding his cell phone to his ear yelling. Worried, Nick, Warrick, and Catherine rushed into his office as well.

"Ya, I'll tell my boss" Greg said into the phone "boss, you are never going to believe this........."

Sorry you have to wait till tomorrow! And thank you everyone for your reviews, I didn't think I'd get any! Sorry it took so long to post my next chapter. I am sick and I have pink eye's, and it hurts! poor me! But for you I will push though and keep posting!!


	12. Chapter 12

"Your never going to believe this but they were stopped at a road block in Fredericton! tonight" Greg told the group

"When can we pick up Haliey or are they going to bring her here?" Grissom asked

"No, this road block was to make sure they had seat belts and all the right paper work on the car. But the MP's do remember Haliey in the back seat!" Greg told the group

"Tell them to put out an APB on there car and tell them to be careful because of Haliey!" Grissom told Greg

After repeating all Greg hung up the cell phone. "So now, what do we do?" Greg asked Grissom.

"Well after all the evidence is gone though to build a case, we work on something else. There's nothing we can do here without Oliva, Pam and Jen" Grissom told him.

"I just wish there was more for me to do" Greg told his boss

"So do I Greg, so do I" Grissom replied in a sad tone.

"So when do we get to see Joy and Anna together? I want to spend time with them" Warrick asked Grissom

"How about after we get Haliey back, we can do a B-B-Q at my place? Joy still needs time to heal her rib's" Grissom told his group

"Great" everyone said at the same time.

"Well I guess we all have paper work left to do now" Catherine told the group. After everyone left to do their work, Grissom did up the rest of the night with paper work. It was almost seven in the morning when he pulled up in the drive way. Once he got out of the car he could hear Hank from inside the house. "Well at least I'll know if someone brakes in" he said as he unlocked the door.

"Ssshhh Hank, you'll wake the dead!" Grissom told the dog as he gave the dog a pat.

Grissom walked into the kitchen to find Sara and his mother at the table talking over a cup of coffee. "Hello ladies" he said after he gave his mother a kiss on her cheek and one on Sara's.

"What are you doing up ma?" Grissom asked

"I can't sleep much dear. I still feel so bad at what the girl's went though that I have to get up every few hours to check on the girl's to make sure their still here"

"Ma, what happened was not your fault. There safe now. And soon the people who did this will never see the out side of a jail cell"

"I know, but until then, I will not sleep. Now how about I make some breakfast. Pancakes! You have some chocolate chips that I can put in them, and I know the girl's will just love them!"

After Maria got Grissom his coffee, she started on the pancakes. 20 minutes later Joy and Anna came into the kitchen.

"Did anyone feed Hank yet? Does he need out? should I take him out for a walk now?" Joy singed to Grissom

Grissom not knowing what to say looked over at Sara for help.

"I let him out for a bathroom brake but that's it, he needs to be fed, but I think his walk can wait till after we all eat" Sara told him. After Grissom replayed what was said to Joy, they both took off to feed the dog. Once that was done they all sat down to eat.

"So, what are the plans today?" Grissom asked

"Well I thought I would help paint the girl's room today. And maybe taking them to the mall to get some new books and anything else they need. They start school in a three weeks so they need that stuff" Maria told him

"I forgot all about school!" Grissom told his mother

"I know" She said with a small smile "I already enlisted the girl's into school and sent out for their transcript"

"Thanks ma"

"Now, why don't you and Sara go get some sleep, we'll take Hank out for a walk and than go to the mall, that way we wont be too load"Maria said as she finished up the dishes.

Grissom and Sara jumped into the shower and climbed into bed together. Sara woke up at five in the afternoon. She got dressed and went to find everyone well Grissom still slept. She found them in Joy's room painting the wall's a soft pink.

"What do you think of the colour?" Anna asked once see seen Sara standing at the open door.

"I love it! very girlie" Sara said, not wanting to hurt their feelings but it was a little to girlie for Sara taste but it was still nice.

"Need any help?" Sara asked

"Sure" Anna replied

Two hour's later they started on Anna's room. It was a pale yellow. When they were half way done Grissom came in and took a look.

"Wow, this is awesome"

"Thank you, I picked the colour!" Anna told him "And we got Joy's room done already"

"Well I have to check it out on my way to get some coffee!" and with that he went to start the coffee pot and to make dinner. It was Grissom's night off but Sara had to go in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day's and nights went by and no words on how Haliey. Joy was doing better. Grissom was getting upset, wanting nothing but to have all his daughter's home safe and sound. Then one night he got a call from an MP in Oromocto that would upset Grissom more than he wanted to admit

"Hello, I'm Lt. John Smith sir. And I am very sorry to tell you..................................

Come back tomorrow to find out!!! HA HA HA I am evil!!!! And I love it! I feel a lot better today, not 100% but getting there! Thanks everyone who is still reading this story, you are the best =) Oh and Oromocto is about 25 minute drive away from Fredericton, so real place! =)


	13. Chapter 13

"I am very sorry to tell you this but there has been a car accident. Oliva, Pam and Jen were all killed this morning, they never even made it to the hospital." Lt. John Smith told him over the phone.

"What about my daughter? Is she ok?" Grissom asked

"Sorry but she was not in the car, we don't know where she is. Were not even sure where they were staying" Smith replied

"Where did the accident happen?" Grissom asked

"In Rusagonis, right before you get to the Covered Bridge"

"Do you have CSI's that work there?"

"No sir, I talked to my boss and he said if you can send someone or two to go over everything that would be wonder full. If we get are people to do it, it will take up to six week's before we know anything and that might be too late for Haliey. I also need someone here to ID Oliva, Pam and Jen before we can do much more."

"OK, well I can ID Oliva and Pam, so I'll come and I'll send up one of are CSI's that worked in the lab for year's and one other CSI that was handling the case. Will get the next plane out." Grissom

"That would be great, give me a call once you find out when your plane lands and I'll have some one there to pick you up" Lt Smith said before saying their good bye's and hanging up.

"Hello ma, I have some news. Oliva, Pam, and Jen are dead. I need to go to Fredericton to find out what happened"

"Son, what about Haliey?"

"Ma, she was not in the car with them, they don't know where she is. I need you to watch Anna and Joy for me at night and maybe during the day time too, if Sara has to work a double, I'm sorry" Grissom told his mother

"It's fine, it's what I'm here for, anything to help, you don't even need to ask!"

"I love you ma, but I need to go. I need some plane tickets and to tell the guy's"

"I love you too son" And with that they hung up.

After ten minutes on the phone for three plane tickets ordered he headed out of his office to let the group know what they had to do.

"OK everyone! Only one new case tonight! Who is free?" Grissom asked

"Me" Catherine and Greg said at the same time

"OK, Catherine a B&E off the strip" he said as he handed her a slip of paper

"What? Give it to Greg! I'll do paper work!" Catherine replied

"Sorry Catherine but I got a call from Lt. John Smith in Fredericton..."

"OH God NO!!" Catherine said before Grissom could say anymore

"No, nothing like that I hope! I'm sending Greg to Fredericton to do lab work! Oliva, Pam and Jen died in a car accident this morning. It will take up to six weeks to get any information on trace if they do it, so I'm sending Greg, to do it faster. Haliey was not in the car, so we need to find her and fast. I'm also sending Nick, since he is lead on the case, I'm going too, they need me to ID Oliva and Pam. So that means Catherine your in charge till I get back. Now Nick and Greg I paid for your plane ticket already, we all leave in two hours, you need to go home and pack and met up at the air port. Any question's?"Grissom asked the group

"Nope" they all said at once

"Good, Sara can I see you in my office for a few minutes please?" Grissom said and with that he left the room

"Your mad?" Sara asked as she picked up on his anger

"Yes, I wanted to know why she did this, and now I may never find out" Grissom said taking a few minutes to calm himself down

"I'm so sorry to just leave you like this" Grissom said to her

"Babe, I'm not mad. Do what you need to do, I'll be here waiting for you but I might not be much help to your mother, with three of you guy's gone, I'll be working every night" Sara told him

"I already talked to her, she says it's fine and she'll help out any way she can. Anyways I need to get home to pack and go. I love you" Grisssom, told her as he leaned in to kiss her

"I love you to, be careful!" and with that she watched him leave

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Grissom house both Anna and Joy sat on Grissom's bed as he packed.

"Why do you have to leave?" Anna asked

"Are you ever going to come back?" Joy singed

"Ya? Mom said you would leave us cause we are such problems" Anna said

"Are we?" Joy singed

"Your not trouble! I love coming home now that your here! Your mom, Pam and Jen died this morning, I have to ID there bodies but I'm coming back, and I'm hoping to bring Haliey back with me but I will come back! Until I get back I need you to listen to Grammy and Sara"

After Grissom was done packing he gave both Anna and Joy a hug and tucked them into bed. Grissom mother was in the kitchen.

"Don't worry son, their in good hands"

"I know, but that wont stop me from missing them"

"How are you going to the air port?" Maria asked Grissom

"I called a cab to get me" and just then it pulled up into the drive way

"take care son"

"You too" and a small kiss on the cheek and Grissom was off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg was the first one to the air port, which surprised Grissom.

"Where's Nick?" Grissom asked

"I don't know" Greg replied looking around for him

"Are plane is leaving soon" Grissom told him

Five minutes later they were called to board the plane, just then Nick was running up to met them

"Sorry I'm late" Nick replied as he was trying to catch his breath

"I thought it would be Greg who was late" Grissom said as he got onto the plane. Grissom was then lost in his thoughts as they made their way to Canada........


	14. Chapter 14

Once the plane landed in Monton Grissom, Nick and Greg got off the plan., It was not had to find the Smith.

"I hope you guys had a good flight" He replied as the three guys walked up to him.

they all nodded there heads.

" this is Greg Sanders, our best lab tech, and Nick Stocks, CSI level three, and I'm Gil Grissom. Any word on Hailey?"

"No, I'm sorry, no word, I did send a few MP's out to the school to talk to the teachers and students of the girls and get the old address of where they lived. Its about a three hour drive to Fredericton. I had my guys make up a lab For to use, it might not be as nice as what your use to but I hope it will do" he told the group as they walked out to a black and white SUV.

"I'm sure it will be good, and thanks for all the help. But please call me Greg" he replied.

"I'm going to need to see the crash site and the car to go over any evidence that might lead us to Hailey" Nick told the MP

"Yes, I had my guys wrap it up and take it to the station for ya. Do you want to head out to the house first? I have three spare bedrooms at my place ready for you guys, and my wife is there to do all your cookin needs and wash" Smith told the group as they got onto the highway.

"No thanks, we sleep in the day time and work nights, so were ready to work!" Nick told the MP

"Oh, OK then. We have two SUV's at the station for you guys to use and I have a car too since I could only get two SUV's, I hope that OK too" Smith told the three.

"Thanks so much for all your hard work and help. I really cant thank you enough" Grissom told the MP.

"Dont thank me yet! do that after we find the little girl safe" the MP replied with a small smile.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Hello sir. I put some fresh coffee on and your wife was just by with supper for you and the team from Lages" a young man said to Smith as the four walked into the MP station a few hours later.

"Thank you Tom. This is Tom Parker, if you need anything, he can get it for you" he told the group, tuning back he told Tom the teams names.

"Lets sit and eat some good food, then I'll take Nick down to where the car is, show Greg the lab and if he needs something that's not there I'll have Tom go and get it for ya and then I'll take you, Gil to ID the bodies. It don't matter if you cant tell Pam and Jen apart, just as long as it them and they cant hurt anyone ever again" Smith told the group as they sat down to eat.

"Great" Nick and Greg said at the same time as Grissom just nodded his head.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Hours later Grissom found himself alone outside the MP station think of Olivia.

"How could you do this to our babies?" he asked out load. Taking out his phone he called Sara to see how things were.

"Hey Hun, how are you?" Sara said as soon as she answered the phone.

"I'm OK. It was a long flight but we made it OK. The people are very nice here, lots of trees. The boys have been working non-stop since they started. They make me proud to call them my guys" He told her.

"They are trying there best. They want to find the answers just to stop your pain. They love you, look up to you" she told him

"I wish you were here with me Sara"

"Hey, Gris, I found something.........."

I am very sorry it took me so long to update this story! Oh before I foreget, I own nothing but the plot and CBS can have it if it mean Warrick, Sara, and Gil come back!! I miss you guys!!! Anyways I had a lot of problem with moving but its better now! so look for more updates very soon!!


	15. Chapter 15

"Sara, I'm going to have to let you go. Nick found something" Grissom said into the phone.

"Sure hun, good luck and I love you and miss you!" she replied.

"ya, you too" and with that Grissom hung up the phone and turned to Nick

"What have you got?"

"I found a hidden door in the car. There was a book in there with passports, they are fakes. They book talks about the girls, what was done to them, kind of like a diary. I wanted to know if you wanted to read it well I check in with Greg. There might be something in the book that might lead us to Hailey" Nick told him.

"Good, I need to do something!" Grissom told him as he walked with Nick into a layout room.

After taking a seat Nick handed him the book. Well Grissom was putting on gloves Nick told him he would check in with him later and if he found something to just page him. And then he was alone.

"Were comming for you baby, just hang on" Grissom said to the picture of Hailey that was sitting on the table.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After hanging up with Grissom, Sara knew she would get no sleep. It was ten in the morning and Maria had made pancakes for everyone.

"Hey girls, how do you feel like going to the zoo?" She asked the two kids as they watched TV well Maria was doing up the dishes.

"Ya!" Said Anna who turned to her sister to sign, nodded her head with a big smile on her face.

"OK, go get out of you PJ's,brush your teeth, wash your faces, and pick up your dirty laundry and we can head out" Sara told the girls. After Anna signed to her sister the girls took off running to their bedrooms.

"What's going on? did you get a call from Gilbert?" Maria asked Sara as she walked into the living room.

"Yes, Nick found something and he had to leave. we didn't get to talk long" Sara told the older woman

"Oh well I hope they find Hailey soon and that she is ok" Maria said with tears in her eyes.

Seeing this she came over to the older woman wanting to comfort her, but not too sure how, she placed her hand on Maria's back and rubbed gently.

"Its going to be OK, they'll find her" Sara told her

"Its all my fault! the girls were hurt by there own mother and nanny's and I did nothing to stop them! what type of person am I? I could not even watch them for one night! And Gilbert trusts me with them now?" Maria openly cried.

"Its not you fault. You had no idea this was going to happen. Olivia is the one to blame. What type of mother would hurt her own child? as for Gil, he knows you would never hurt the girls, he never blamed you for this" Sara told Maria, still unsure what to say to her.

"Gilbert was so upset when he could not find the girls. When he told me that he was seeing you, I was shocked. I never thought he would ever get with someone after the twins went missing. But I am happy he did, you seem perfect" Maria told Sara

"Oh, I'm far from perfect, but thank you so much" Sara told Maria as she leaned in to give the other woman a hug.

"The girls and I are going to the zoo. Nothing too excting but your wellcome to join us if you want, or stay here and take a brake" Sara told Maria

"Oh well its been about ten years or better since the last time I've been to the zoo, I think I will tag along if its OK with you" Maria told Sara

"That's great, to tell you the truth, I'm scared to take the girls out on my own, I don't know much about kids and I don't know any sign language for Joy" Sara told her.

"Oh, thats the fun part and don't worry about Joy, I'll teach you to sign if you'd like!" Maria told her. Sara just nodded her head. Just then the two girls ran into the living room. Joy in a pink t-shirt and new jeans and Anna in a green t-shirt and jeans.

"Were ready!" Anna told them and Joy just nodded her head. Both with large smiles on their faces and a twinkle in their bright blue eyes.

"Lets get this show on the road then!" and with that they all got into Sara's car and off they went.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Back in Canada Grissom was deep into the reading he never heard Nick come back into the room.

"Well we believe that Hailey is somewhere in Rusagonis. There was dirt and a water puddle on the floor of the car." Nick told him.

"Oh, Nick! you scared me! But yes, I think your right. It says here the girls would take off and the found a small water hole in Rusagonis, and there was an old barn close by that they once slept in, but I don't know which one that is" Grissom told him.

"Oh, hey there. Ya he is right, there are two old barns out in Rusagonis. We can split up and look, its getting dark out now and cold" Smith told the pair from the door.

"Great" they both said as they looked at him.

"I'll go get Tom, he can drive one of you out to the Sunpoke, and I'll take the other out the the Post Road" Smith told them and with that they all headed out.

Wow, another chapter done! almost done! yay-me! OK I live in Rusagonis, on the Post road, and there is another road called the Sunpoke here, so it is a real place. Its nice, very country, lots of trees and we have the Rusagonis river right behind are house were my sisters and I use to swim, but now you can't get the tops of your feet wet in it! But thanks for reading and I will post again tomorrow, sorry for taking so long! again! =)


	16. Chapter 16

Grissom jumped into the SUV with Smith and Nick right behind in the SUV with Tom and off the went.

"How much longer?"Grissom asked

"About 15 more mimutes. Tom and Nick will go up that road over there to the other barn but its a dirt road so it will take them longer" he replied and pointed to the road as the came to a stop sign.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We are here" Tom told Nick as the climbed out of the car and looked at the old barn about 100 feet away from the road.

"So whats the best way to do this"'Nick asked

" Spread out a little and walk towards the barn and look for signs of life" and with that they both pulled out their flash lights and walked into the field.

"Good thing no one's plowed in what looks like ages" Nick said as the called out Hailey's name

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Grissom Jumped out of the car before it even stopped and rand to the edge of the field calling out "Hailey" before turning towards Smith.

"What do we do?" Grissom asked

"Well it looks to me like someone walked though this field, see the grass?" Smith said as he pointed with his flash light. Grissom pulled his out and walked next to the MP calling out Haileys name as they walked towards the old barn.

When they got within feet of the barn Grissom stopped and looked at Smith. "Do you here that?" Grissom asked "It sounds like some one crying" Grissom said as he took off faster to the barn.

He stopped dead at the door. Hailey was curled up on the floor of the barn. She had blood all over her clothes and Grissom could see a cut on her forehead that had dry blood on it. He ran over to the small child as he said her name "Hailey" but the child only whimpered and tried to curl herself up smaller.

"I'll call Tom and Nick to let them know we have her and see about getting the EMS out here" he told Grissom as he stepped out to make the calls.

"Its ok now Hailey, I got you. I'm here to take you home now" he told the girl.

"NO please" she whispered.

Grissom mentally kicked himself "no, back to my home with your sisters, you will be safe there"

"I want to talk to my sisters" she replied in a weak voice.

"OK, I'll get them on the phone" he said as he pulled out his cell to call home with, Sara was the one who answered

"Hey Hun, whats up?"

"We found Hailey but she wants to speak to her sisters, are they there?"

"Ya, how is she?" then covered the mouth piece and called out "girls come here please"

"She is hurt, I cant tell how bad, but bad enough. She wants to talk to her sisters, and I hope that will help. I will call again later when I know more"he told her.

"OK, here is Anna" and with that she handed the phone to the young girl.

"Hi daddy, did you find Hailey yet?" she asked

Tears came to his eyes. He never believed he would ever get called daddy again. After he found his voice, he replied "yes but she is scared. She does not remember me. I need you to talk to her and let her know its ok"

"sure!"

He then passed the phone to Hailey, after a minute she took the phone from him.

"H-hello"

"Hi Hailey! are you ok?"

"I think so, but I hurt everywhere, I'm so sore. Where are you? is Joy with you? is she ok?"

"Yes! we are great. That's daddy he is with you. Where in Vegas. Its nice here. We have are own rooms and a dog! his name is Hank. And we have a Grammy here and she feeds us any time we are hungry! They don't hurt us, even when Joy broke a cup, it was a mistake but she never got hurt. And they don't have a basement! We got to paint are room any colour we wanted and new clothes and shoes! we go to the zoo and movies! and Grammy makes cookies! she is teaching Sara and us how to make them! its so much fun! you have to let daddy take good care of you so you don't miss out on anything!" Anna spook very fast into the phone.

"Ok, I'll see you soon then?"

"Yes!" after that they hung up the phones and Hailey gave it back to Grissom.

"I dont think I can walk" she said after a minute of looking at him.

Grissom gathered her up in his arms and headed back towards the road as Smith watched. Once they got to the edge of the field the EMS were waiting to take her. They put her on the bed and flashed lights and talked about her BP , as Grissom looked on with Nick standing beside him.

"You did good boss" Nick told him as they headed off to the SUV's to head over to go to the hospital.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three hours later Grissom calls Sara back "hey Hun".

"How did it go? everything alright with Hailey" Sara asked.

"Ya she is sleeping right now. She was in the car when they had the accident but she is going to be fine in a few weeks."

"Good. Now when are you coming home?"

"Soon. Greg, he did all the paper work that needed to be done and booked the plane tickets. We leave tomorrow in the morning so we should get to Vegas around 5 in the afternoon. I cant wait to see you again, feels like I've been gone forever"

"I know. I miss you so much and I cant wait to met Hailey"

"Well I think I'm going to try to get some sleep before we leave for the plane, but I just wanted to update you and tell you that I love you"

"I love you too" and with that they hung up.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it has taken so long to write more to this story. This is the second time I have written this chapter, I don't know where I saved it under. I have a five year old child with autism and he is now in school five days a week, so now I have all morning to write and post! So I thank all that has read this story and also the ones that write a review. Thank you all. I have one or two more chapters, the next one will be about what was written in the diary so stay tuned...


End file.
